


TCEST - Pillow Talk

by CeruleanBound



Series: Donnie/Mikey Oneshots [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, Pillow Talk, TMNT, Turtlecest, Turtles, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanBound/pseuds/CeruleanBound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairings: Donnie & Mikey<br/>Summary: Donnie and Mikey love spending time together<br/>Turtles’ Ages: Donnie – 22, Mikey – 21<br/>Author's Note: Turtles are not biologically related<br/>I don’t own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles</p>
            </blockquote>





	TCEST - Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gameguy199](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameguy199/gifts).



            “Do you remember when we were younger and you’d threaten to dissect me whenever I bothered you?” Mikey asked spontaneously.

            The two turtles were relaxing in bed and talking after a long day of training and patrolling. It had been a pretty slow night topside, which meant Mikey and Don spent most of the night playing ninja tag and making out under the stars. Now that they were home, the sea green turtle was lying on his carapace with his arms bent behind his head, looking up at the cracked ceiling. The olive turtle was stretched out on his plastron, hugging his pillow to his cheek and swinging his legs in the air behind him.

            “Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that,” Donnie mused with a yawn and turned his head to look at his lover.

            “You were such a jerk,” Mikey kicked him jokingly.

            “Me? I remember being on the receiving end of some pretty nasty pranks that deserved dissection threats,” The bō master defended, rolling his brown eyes before adding, “And to think that was your idea of flirting!”

            “I had to do something to get you to notice me!” Mikey claimed with a shrug.

            “Then why did you prank Raph and Leo just as mercilessly?” Donnie asked with an eye ridge raised, “Were you courting them, too?”

            The prankster’s blue eyes widened and he shook his head quickly, “No! I just like how angry they both get when I successfully prank them. Raph’s veins look like they’re going to pop out of his neck and Leo has this inner battle with himself about whether or not he should seek revenge or be the bigger turtle. It’s absolutely hilarious to watch Leo struggle with that because you just _know_ he’s giving himself an internal ‘leader’ lecture. You on the other hand just look more adorable when you get all flustered because little ol’ me outsmarted you.”

            The genius shook his head at his mate’s rambling explanation and made to playfully kick back at him, but Mikey was expecting the kick and lifted his feet out of the way. He stuck his tongue out at Don to mock his failed attack.

            “Careful or I’ll swallow up that cute little tongue if you keep taunting me with it,” Don warned.

            “Maybe that’s what I want?” Mikey wiggled his eye ridges and squealed when his mate took the hint and rolled on top of him.

            Donnie dipped his head down and captured his smaller mate’s soft lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues battled and explored the already thoroughly mapped territory and hands roamed over taut green skin, squeezing and kneading as they went. Several minutes later they pulled apart, panting, and stared at the beautiful flush coating both of their beaks.

            “And besides, if I only targeted you it would have been obvious,” Mikey whispered, breathlessly.

            The scientist pressed a gentle kiss to the prankster’s forehead and murmured teasingly, “You’re right, couldn’t have made it easy on me.”

            “You don’t like things easy,” Mikey reminded him, “You like a challenge.”

            Don couldn’t really argue with that so instead he rubbed their lower plastrons together and watched as Mikey’s pupils dilated and he sucked in a breath of air in surprise. The youngest churred on instinct and wrapped his legs around his partner to encourage the delicious foreplay.

            “You’re right Mikey, I do like things hard,” Don purred when he could feel their arousals pressing against each other, “Want to know my favorite thing that’s _really_ _hard_?”

            “Y- yeah, I do D-Donnie,” Mikey stuttered and scrunched his eyes shut.

            Before answering, he pressed their beaks together again, pushing his tongue into the heat and swallowing the sweet mewls spilling out of the sea green turtle beneath him. When they broke apart again, he panted harshly, “Quantum physics.”

            As soon as he confessed, Donnie stopped grinding against the smaller turtle and smirked. Mikey’s eyes flew open and his mouth gaped. He was left blinking at his mate in surprise.

            “Really? You had a moment to be all sexy and you chose to ruin it with - with nerdiness?!” Mikey exclaimed unbelievably.

            The purple banded ninja started laughing when he got the reaction he was hoping for and nodded his head in delight. Mikey on the other hand glared at him before averting his eyes to stare at the wall. Despite the childlike behavior, Don found the smaller turtle’s pouting adorable and peppered kisses along his neck until Mikey giggled.

            “That’s not fair!” Mikey laughed against his will as Don’s tongue started zigzagging across his skin, “You can’t turn me on and then leave me hanging and – and tic-tick- dammit Donnie! Stop tickling me!”

            “Who says I was going to leave you hanging?” Don asked in a husky voice and shifted just enough so that their plastrons scraped together again and Mikey gasped. With a grin, Don purred, “I’m not done with you yet, little turtle.”

            Mikey churred invitingly upon hearing his mate’s declaration and closed his eyes as he waited for further sexy fondling to ensue. Instead of following through with his promises, though, Donnie dipped his fingers under Mikey’s plastron by his armpits and tickled the sensitive area. Mikey yelped, his eyes flying open in surprise, and attempted to suppress the involuntary laughter, all the while trying to get away from the pestering hands.

            “Dude! Dude stop!” Mikey panted through his uncontrollable chuckling and twisted in the sheets.

            Don finally relented his assault and waited for his mate to catch his breath. As Mikey tried to regulate his breathing, the olive turtle wiped away a few small beads of sweat that dappled the sea green brow. When the perspiration was removed, Don smiled and took a deep breath of the musky aroused scent Mikey was giving off.

            “Look, are we going to make love or not?” Mikey finally asked and jutted out his bottom lip, knowing eventually his pitiful behavior would work in his favor.

            “I don’t know Mikey; did you learn your lesson yet?” The purple banded ninja asked with a mock air of concern.

            Mikey frowned and spluttered, “What lesson? How does tickling me to death teach me a lesson?”

            Don shrugged his shoulders and kissed the tip of Mikey’s nose, “There wasn’t, just curious to see what you’d come up with, with that wild imagination of yours.”

            Mikey sighed in annoyance and glared up at Donnie until the older turtle nuzzled him apologetically. Mikey huffed again obviously frustrated and looked to the wall, trying to ignore the attention being lavished on him.

            “Forgive me?” Donnie whispered, cupping his mate’s cheek and gently stroking the sea green skin his first finger.

            The nunchuck master’s eyes flicked back towards his mate. The sincere chocolaty brown eyes made him feel like he was melting under their loving gaze. Finally he nodded and rolled his eyes, “I’ll forgive you, but you have to make it up to me.”

            Mikey winked and wiggled his hips. Don smiled at his beloved partner and couldn’t suppress the churr the simple movement caused. He was very happy that at the end of the day, no matter how exhausting training was or how dangerous patrolling could be, he and Mikey could always find happiness and fun in their alone time. The purple banded ninja initiated another sweet kiss, enjoying the sweet noises Mikey made from the pleasure. He knew the perfect way to make it up for teasing Mikey.


End file.
